


Finally

by TheGirlHasNoName



Category: Noah Flynn - Fandom, The Kissing Booth (2018)
Genre: F/M, Kissing Booth, Morning Sex, Noah Flynn/Reader - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, absolute smut, female receiving, got the idea some time ago, maybe some more stories with Noah to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlHasNoName/pseuds/TheGirlHasNoName
Summary: Based slighly on The Kissing Booth, but the main character is female Reader.You've been so concerned about having your first kiss and thr fact that you haven't had one yet. But, Noah has wanted you for the longest time, he's wanted you so bad that he's scared off every other potential suitor in your life for the hope that one day you'll be in his bed and you'll never leave. And now he'll finally get his chance.





	Finally

He watched you from across the room, you were plastered that was for sure, and now you were getting on top of the damned pool table. He could obviously see this was going nowhere good-. 

That’s when you started to unbutton your dress claiming that you were too hot, and before he knew it, you were half naked in front of the entire school. The guys looked like they were frothing at the mouth and that was really starting to bug the shit out of him. 

“Let’s go skinny dipping!” you proclaimed in excitement, and all of the boys cheered racing towards the pool, you stayed on the pool table for a minute before you started to sway. 

That was when he knew he had to make his move. He started walking towards you as everyone funneled towards the pool. 

Suddenly, before you could fall on the marble floor, he caught you and carried you off. You kept on mumbling something, about how you didn’t appreciate being so gruffly handled, but he couldn’t hear anything, with your delicious ass so close to his face. He wanted to spank you so fucking bad, for being so mouthy to him recently, and after he gave you a good spanking, he’d lick you from top to bottom, and make you apologize for your foul attitude, and thank him for keeping you away from Tuppen. 

But, he couldn’t do that to you, and definitely not in your current state, he curled his fingers in a fist controlling back the ache he felt in his loins at the image of you on your back, with your hands in his hair as he ravaged you like you should be. You were so naïve, all this time you were so worried about having never been kissed before that you couldn’t see all the endless possibilities that came along with kissing. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to his room, trying not to think of all the things he wanted to do to you, which wasn’t really working, because as he climbed you decided to grab his ass, and gave it a firm spank. 

God it was like you were reading his mind. He lightly kicked open the door, having no worries that anyone would be making out on his bed, nobody was that stupid. He shut the door behind him, and placed you on your feet, you swayed a bit and he had to catch you multiple times. 

Before you could sway again he grabbed the nearest shirt of his, which was his football jersey. He made you lift up your arms, so he could put the shirt on you. Noah bit his lower lip hard, as he watched your breasts go a bit higher as you lifted your arms. He picked you up again, bridal style and laid you in his bed, watching as your hair pooled on the pillows. God damn how many times did he imagine you like this? Soft, and warm in his bed, although the way he imagined you in his bed was a bit different than this. In his imagination you were soft, and sleepy but only because he had just thoroughly ravaged you, and your lust was fully sated, but this will have to do for now. He smiled down at you and pushed a piece of hair from your eyes and left the room to help Lee clear out the rest of the party. 

You woke up, with an unfamiliar scent filling your nose, along with a pounding headache. You lifted your face out of the grey sheets and tried to look around at your surroundings. This definitely doesn’t look like Lee’s room, maybe you were in one of the guest bedrooms? You squinted your eyes against the harsh sunlight that was streaming in through the open windows in the bedroom and looked around. You saw pictures of busty women, motorcycles, and beach waves, but the real identifier of where you were; was the football equipment on the couch by the bed. Holy shit. You snapped up quickly, taking everything in, and that’s when you noticed the jersey hanging loosely to your body. Holy fuck! This was Noah’s room and you were wearing his jersey, and-. You stopped your train of thought, after remembering that you were wearing a dress when you came to Lee’s house.

You quickly lifted up the duvet of the bed and looked down. Thank goodness. You still had on your underwear, and with the absence of Noah, in bed you apparently hadn’t tried to seduce him in your drunken state. You breathed a sigh of relief before your head began to pound again. You laid back down on the soft pillows, guiltily inhaling Noah’s scent from the pillows. Suddenly, the door to the adjoined bathroom opened and in strode Noah; in nothing but a towel. Holy shit. You tried to pretend like you were asleep, but it was no use, he already knew you were awake. 

“Good morning, Y/N.” he purred, walking over to one of his dressers and picking out some clothes. 

“We didn’t-” you began, but stopped yourself, because of the embarrassment of it all. 

Noah snapped his head towards you, a look of confusion across his face. “Wait. You don’t remember?” 

You instantly began to panic. “Remember what?”

“Our night together. Honestly Y/N I’m hurt, after we spent hours ravishing each other, and you don’t remember our beautiful night together. I’m honestly hurt.” He said as he placed his hand on his heart.

You felt heat flush all over her body, and the panic turned into full on terror. But, before she could ask Noah anything more, he couldn’t hold up the façade anymore, and busted out laughing. 

“God you really think that low of me?” he smiled, and you threw a pillow at him. “You son of a bitch! Why would you do that?” you practically screamed.

“Don’t worry Y/N. It was just a joke, we didn’t do anything. I practically saved you from those ruffians out there, by bringing you to the safest place in the house.” He gestured to his room. 

“Your room is the safest in the house? I’m probably going to get an STD sleeping in this bed.” You sighed and looked back at Noah. “So, I didn’t sleep with you? Even though my dress is God knows where.” 

He walked closer to where you were at on the bed, towel still wrapped around his firm body. “No, Y/N we didn’t sleep together, if we had-” he said before scanning you up and down, taking in the image of you in his bed and wearing his shirt. “You most definitely would have remembered.” You felt a hot sensation spike all through your body, heating your core and curling your toes. You and Noah stared at one another like that for another minute or two, but he broke the silence by walking back to the dresser, you suddenly felt a boldness strike through you, and you challenged him, wanting to see where you could take this. 

“I highly doubt it.” You said confidently with your chin up high.

Noah turned back to face you, trying to suppress the smile that was creeping up on his face. Oh, sweetness you don’t want to play this game, not unless you plan to finish it. “Highly doubt what?” he smiled, walking back to you. 

You felt your heart speed up. “That I would have remembered our night together. Pretty guys like you are always greedy one pump chumps, who don’t know how to take care of a woman.” 

Noah leaned himself against one of the posts on his bed. “Is that so?” 

“Oh, I’m sure of it. I don’t think you have it in you to ravish anybody. Maybe your gym socks.” You smiled, feeling proud of yourself

There goes that mouth again, Noah thought, and felt his hands curl at his sides, desperate to prove otherwise, and finally get a taste of your sweetness. But, first he had to play the game, otherwise you’d get scared and run to Lee, and if he could help it, you’d never leave his bed again. The image of you tied to the headboard softly mewling for him, instantly popped in his head and he had to struggle to breathe. 

“You wouldn’t know a good ravishing if it came from a professional, Y/N.” he challenged.

“Yes, I would!” you commented back and felt the need to facepalm yourself, you sounded like a four-year-old. 

“I don’t think so, Y/N. You’re so naïve when it comes to these things, I mean you haven’t even had a serious boyfriend. What makes you think you know what a good fucking is like?” he could see from your face, that you were starting to back down a bit, but he didn’t want to end this game not with his prize so close to being in his grasp. He walked closer to you, and pulled your chin up to meet his face. “Before you judge me so harshly Y/N, why don’t you at least try the sampler.”

Your heart felt like it was going to explode, you could see it in Noah’s eyes that he wanted to kiss you, he was just waiting for you, hoping you’d give him the answer he wanted. You bit your bottom lip harshly, imagining Noah’s hands on your body. You had to admit you had always been curious about what it would be like with Noah. You met Noah’s expectant and waiting gaze and in a moment of courage you gave Noah a slight nod. 

That was all the assurance he needed. He leaned down to you and placed his soft lips against yours. God he’d dreamed about this moment for so long, anytime that he couldn’t be with you he’d pray and threaten anyone that wanted you too, knowing that he would be your first kiss. Oh god, the endless things he had planned for you began to spin in his mind. He broke away from the kiss and began trailing kisses down your neck, sucking at the part where your chin meets your neck.  
You let out a small moan.

Oh, fuck me. Noah thought, he could already feel that he was rock hard and that was before he kissed you. Not to mention that this morning he had to jerk himself off in the shower at the sight of seeing you asleep in his bed. You tilted your head to the side giving Noah more access to your neck and liking the way his soft lips felt against your skin. You reached up your hands to touch him and run your fingers through his hair but were hesitant. 

“Go ahead, sweetness.” He murmured against your collarbone, and you could feel his smile against your skin. You dove your fingers into his auburn locks, feeling that it was still wet in the center from the shower; but the outer edges of his hair were starting to dry, so that his baby hairs were sticking out everywhere. 

Noah finished kissing your neck and pulled away from you, looking into your eyes. He could see the haze of lust start to cloud over your eyes and he knew that you wanted this as much as he did.  
That’s it sweetness. He thought to himself. 

You could feel yourself growing wetter, as he looked into your eyes, and you stared back. He licked his lips, and you felt yourself blush and look away, remembering that Noah still only had a towel on. He pulled your face back towards him, not liking that you were trying to hide from him. “Don’t hide yourself from me sweetness, ever.” He growled. You’ll never hide that sweet face or your beautiful body from me ever again. 

You didn’t say anything, you only just continued to stare into his eyes, feeling yourself growing warmer by the minute. Noah broke the silence. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

“For what?” you asked, feeling slightly embarrassed at hearing how breathy your voice was. Noah smiled knowing just how his kisses were working on you. 

“Trust me that I’ll make you feel good.” He smirked. 

“Oh.” You said raising your eyebrows, feeling your cheeks turning bright red. Noah absolutely loved it, and couldn’t wait to see how red you get when he buried himself in you. He had to take a deep breath before he said to hell with taking it slow and just gave you the best fucking of your life. 

“It’ll be nothing major, Y/N. I’m just giving you a taste of what it’s like to be with me. Will you let me do that?” he asked his eyes pleading with you. 

You took a breath and nodded your head. 

“Good girl.” He said and came closer; gently pushing you back onto the bed, so your feet hung over the side of the bed. Your head gently hit the bed and you watched with wide eyes as Noah crawled on top of you. His eyes were kind but they were filled with hunger there was no mistaking that. He cupped your cheek and rubbed his thumb across your cheek. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” his voice sounded husky and wanton, and you felt a shiver of fear run down your back. “Relax sweetness. I’d never hurt you.” He said before he leaned down and kissed you again, slow and torturous this time, wanting to take his time. You felt his hand brush down the length of your body, until you felt his fingers rim the edge of underwear. I let out a gasp, and Noah ate it in the kiss. You felt his large fingers brush over the fabric of your underwear, then he took one finger and ran it down and back up the length of you folds, feeling how wet you were growing with each brush of his fingers. 

“You’re so wet, sweetness. Does this feel nice?” He talked through your kiss, and went back to your neck, sucking again on his favorite spot. 

You let out a small moan, as his fingers pushed a bit harder against your underwear, soaking them further. He wanted an answer from you but knew that you would be shy about expressing your feelings, so he let it slide…only for now. You wrapped your hands around his neck and curled them up in his hair again tugging on the now dry, soft curls. Your hands left his hair and began to roam down his back, feeling the grooves and each contraction of his back muscles. Your hands went lower until the reached the top of his towel. He stopped; pulling away far enough for him to look you in the eyes. “Do you want to take it off?” he smiled. 

You bit your lower lip, and he almost came right there at how mischievous you were being. “Go ahead sweetness, take it off me.” He purred.

Your hands trembled slightly, as you reached for the front Noah’s towel, and unhooked it, letting it fall limp. Noah took the towel and threw it across the room, exposing himself completely to you. Your cheeks heated instantly as you tried not to look down, and Noah chuckled, loving every moment of your shyness.

“You look so delicious when you blush like that Y/N. I wonder how far that blush goes.” He bit his lip and roamed further down your body lifting his shirt that you were wearing and kissing your belly and before you knew it he was kneeling at the bottom of the bed. His hands roamed slowly up the sides of your legs, before he hooked his fingers in your underwear and began to pull them down in one swift motion. You let out a small gasp, as your underwear went across the room. “That’s much better sweetness.” He said and took his finger stroking down the length of your folds, feeling how slick you were. You let out a soft moan. 

“My goodness sweetness. Look how wet you are for me.” Then you watched as he took out his finger, and popped it in his mouth, sucking on it, his face ridden with pleasure. “Oh, Y/N.” He moaned. “I knew you were going to taste sweet, but god damn.” 

“Noah!” You blushed and covered your face, and Noah didn’t like that one bit. He wanted you to watch every moment of this and know that from this moment on you were his, and no one else’s; not Lee’s, not that idiot who couldn’t even give you a proper kiss in the seventh grade, you were completely and totally his. 

Noah reached up and pulled your hands away from your face. 

“No, no sweetness. You’re going to watch every minute of this and remember every tease of my finger and every flick of my tongue.” He said slowly and went back down to in between your legs. He marveled at the sight of you sprawled open to him, vulnerable to his every whim. He looked up at you, his eyes holding such intensity and gave you a small smirk. 

“What shall we do to you, sweetness?” he asked in a soft purr, taking his index finger and circling your clit. You let out a loud gasp, and felt your hips involuntarily lift up, to further his touch. “Eager girl.” He smiled and spread your legs further apart. You tried to close them again, but Noah gently lifted your right leg over his broad shoulder, so there was no escape for you, and spreading you apart even more. “Don’t worry Y/N.” he said as he placed a kiss to your right thigh, slowly working his way down. You let your head sink further back onto the bed as you felt Noah’s kisses slid down your leg getting closer to the spot that you desperately want his lips to touch. All the while his finger is still circling your clit, driving you up a wall. His lips got so close to the spot where you needed him the most, but Noah moved to the other leg and gave it the same attention as your right leg. He only had one finger circling you and barely did anything, but you already felt like you were going to bust into a million pieces. 

“Noah.” You moaned, turning in his grasp.

“What is it sweetness?” 

“I-” you stopped yourself feeling the blush creep back on your cheeks at what you were about to say. Noah didn’t appreciate that and stopped his finger and kisses altogether. “Noah.” You moaned louder trying to lift your hips up slightly for some friction. 

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it. But, only when you tell me.” He wanted to taste you so bad, and make you cum. But, he wanted to play with you first, he let you get away with the no response to his question before, but not this time. You were going to tell him exactly what you wanted him to do to you, or he would pull away; even if it made his teeth clench to do so. 

You bit your lip, trying to find words in the haze of Noah’s kisses. “I want more.” You managed to breath out, rolling your hips up, much to Noah’s delight. 

“As you wish.” Noah said lowering backdown to your core and blowing cool breaths onto it, making you shiver in delight before he dove in, lapping up every inch of your center. You let out a loud moan as his tongue dived into you, swirling around your clit. You tried to look down at Noah’s actions, but he sucked on your clit taking it between his lips, only to let it go and snap back. You let out a gasp and your head fell back onto Noah’s bed, trying so hard not to scream. You tried grabbing onto the sheets at your sides and above your head but came to the conclusion that the only natural place was buried into Noah’s soft curls. You ran your fingers through his auburn curls, dragging your fingertips along his scalp, and earning a moan out of him.  
Noah loved every moan that escaped your lips, and your soft struggles in his grasp, that were fading into complacency. Noah took attention away from your clit for a moment, so he could lick your entirety from vulva to clit. You gripped tighter onto Noah’s hair, feeling the pressure build in your stomach. 

“Oh. Noah.” You moaned, feeling yourself try and escape from the chasm that you are about to jump into. But, Noah wouldn’t have it, he’s waited too long for this moment and he wanted nothing more than to taste you and watch you become unraveled before him. He also knew that when he made you cum, you would be entirely his. He will ravage you like this every damn day, to the point where you’ll be so fully sated that you’ll never leave this room or even this damn bed. At the thought of you being his own plaything to eat and play with, he sucked on your clit harder, demanding your release. 

“Noah!” You said turning your face to the side, not knowing if you could handle the orgasm that was about to rip through you. 

“Cum for me sweetness.” He cooed against your core, still sucking and licking you fiercely. “Let go Y/N, I’ll be here to pick up the pieces.” 

You gripped onto his hair tightly as he sucked on your clit again you felt yourself go over the top, as your orgasm ripped through you. You let out a loud moan, pushing your hips up to Noah’s face trying to milk every drop of the powerful sensation that cut through you. You let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down on the bed, feeling like your soul left your body. You thought that would be the end of it, but Noah hadn’t had enough of you. 

He knew you were sensitive still, so it wouldn’t take long for you to orgasm again. He just couldn’t get enough of your taste, it was something he’d waited so long and patiently for he didn’t want to let go of it just yet.

“Noah.” You said breathily, still trying to find your bearings from the first orgasm, you didn’t think you could survive another one so soon. You tried to wiggle from him, but the sensation he was building up again in your aching core, felt too good. Besides Noah wasn’t having any of that, he would finish eating you, until you were incoherent. He lifted your other leg and put it over his shoulder and stood up from his knees so that he loomed over you and you could watch him this time. Also, insuring that you couldn’t escape from him.  
You threw your head back against the bed again, shaking it as Noah continued to torture you. “Noah-” you moaned. “I don’t think I can survive another one so close to the last one, I feel like I’m going to explode.” 

“You won’t sweetness. I’ve got you, let me take care of you.” He breathed against your folds. You let his husky words of pleasure wrap around you and add to the pressure that was building in your stomach all over again. You felt your orgasm was close and you gripped onto the sheets, and when it finally hit. You had to bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming, Noah continued to eat you out all the way through your second orgasm, and to your come down. Your body went completely slack in his arms, and Noah pulled away from your center, and gently put your legs down. He crawled up your body and kissed you, so you could taste your salty sweetness on his lips, and tongue. 

“There, still think pretty guys like me can’t keep a woman satisfied?” 

You didn’t answer him, only mumbled something unintelligent. Noah chuckled and carefully picked you up, and placed your head on the pillows, then crawled next to you; wrapping himself around you. You were completely sated, and felt like your bones were mush, as you listened to Noah’s steady heartbeat; also realizing that he was still fully naked and had a major hard on. 

“Did you-?” you stopped yourself before continuing. “Did you want me to do something about that?” You asked. 

“No.” Noah said as he breathed in your scent. “This was all about you, but don’t worry Y/N, we have plenty of time, and you have plenty to learn. So, for now just sleep for a bit, and I’ll go tell Lee, that your passed out in one of the guest bedrooms.” 

You could feel that sleep was coming on fast and mumbled a thank you to Noah before you passed out. Noah smirked to himself, knowing that you were finally his, and gave you a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the shower, to take care of his raging hard on.


End file.
